


calculated risks

by invoked_duplicity



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Awkward Flirting, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Failed Drunk Seduction, First Kiss, Found Family, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Molly can be rather smooth but mostly he's just awkward, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Mollymauk, Prompt Fic, autistic caleb, everyone knows about their feelings except Caleb and Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invoked_duplicity/pseuds/invoked_duplicity
Summary: Five times Molly wears a dress and one time Caleb helps him to take one off.





	calculated risks

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a continuation of some of my written drabbles on tumblr. Molly in dresses is a good thing and deserved its own fic, so here it is. I wrote most of this in one day so please bear with me. It just had to get out.

### I. 

"But what if—"

“No.”

“But it would be—”

“It’s out of the question!”

Fjord sighed and massaged his temple. Molly was rather amused about his exasperation.

“Beau, it’s not that big of a problem. Yasha looks too Xhorhassian, Jester is Jester and we need someone on the inside to charm the ambassador!”

Beau looked at him, her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed in front of her chest. Molly wondered about her past and why she was so adamant to not wear a dress. Ever. It’s not like he was about to ask her, but he did remember the little talk they had on the cemetery where Beau declared that her childhood had been meant for someone else. 

“You know me! I can’t do shit that requires charm! Also, I will not squeeze myself into this horrible dress! Dresses are out of the question!”

Molly could see that Fjord tried very hard not to sigh again, but he barely managed. He decided to take pity on him when he saw the rebellious look on Beau’s face.

“I think you’re both missing the obvious”, Molly chimed in, a wide grin on his face that showed his fangs in all their glory. Fjord raised a brow. As far as he was concerned it was probably rarely a good thing when this kind of grin appeared on Mollymauk’s face. 

“I look fabulous in dresses and I am very charming”, Molly said and bowed dramatically in Fjord’s direction. 

Beau gestured towards Molly. 

“See? Now that’s all cleared up I can go and do something meaningful with my time”, she declared, turned around and left Fjord and Molly behind. Fjord didn’t look convinced. 

“You sure you’re up for this?”, he asked. Molly couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Sure, Fjord hadn’t seen him in a dress so far, but Molly would’ve thought that Fjord had a little more faith in Molly’s ability to adapt. 

“Don’t worry, my friend. Just leave the dress here and I’ll get ready to charm the ambassador’s wits away”, he assured Fjord and took the dress from his arms, looking at it while he hummed a small tune under his breath. As soon as Fjord had left, Molly took off his clothes and started to squeeze himself into the rather tight, black dress. The thought of Beau wearing this made him grin gleefully while he looked at his reflection and pondered whether or not to use his disguise kit for cleavage. 

The plan was easy enough: Break into the ambassador’s office while he was attending the ball, steal the scroll with delicate information about troop movements and Xhorhassian spies and maybe, subtly make the ambassador fear for his life—but only after the scroll was successfully obtained. 

To make sure that the ambassador wouldn’t leave the party early, they had to make sure that he was otherwise occupied. The reason why Fjord had asked Beau in the first place probably had been her privileged background and the knowledge she brought to the table. But Beau had been right—when it came to charming someone, she was the wrong choice. 

Molly actually applauded her for the fitting self evaluation while putting his hair up, carefully placing the strands of dark purple hair around his horns and putting some colorful pins in them to hold them in place. 

He went through his bag to search for some color to put on his lips and took a step back to the mirror when a voice made him turn around. 

“You look… good. Really good.”

The words had been so quietly uttered that Molly almost missed them. He turned around to see Caleb stand in the doorway, his blue eyes pinned to a point above Molly’s waist. 

Molly thought about saying “Oh, I know, darling” and wink to make Caleb blush even more than he was already. But strangely enough his insides were buzzing pleasantly at the look on Caleb’s face and he found a soft, pleasant warmth spreading through his body. 

“Thank you, Caleb”, he answered and made way for a genuine smile on his face. 

Caleb looked rather dashing himself. He had put his shabby coat aside for an elegant, black cloak rimmed with gold. His hair was carefully put into a ponytail, his face freshly shaven and washed and a rather soft looking scarf was placed around his neck. 

Molly’s eyes wandered over Caleb’s body and finally came to a halt on his face. 

“Ah… well. I–uh. I came to tell you that we are ready to go”, Caleb said, his eyes darting around without holding Molly’s gaze for more than a split second. 

“I’ll be down in a second. I need to make my lips a bit more kissable”, Molly answered and now he did wink. It had the desired effect of making Caleb blush some more and for a heartbeat Molly thought Caleb wanted to comment on the kissability of Molly’s lips, but he just nodded stiffly and rushed off, leaving Molly behind with butterflies in his stomach.

This thing between them had been going on for quite some time now. The careful flirting, the glances and smiles, casual gifts—if it wasn’t Caleb, Molly would talk about the most reserved wooing he ever heard about. But as far as he was concerned, it could all be a misunderstanding. Caleb never seemed interested in anything concerning romance, relationships or even casual sex. 

Usually Molly would simply ask. But asking Caleb whether or not he wanted Molly might scare him to death and stop everything. And the one thing Molly didn’t want was for it—whatever _it_ was—to stop.

When Molly finally came downstairs he earned a whistle from Beau and an impressed nod from Fjord. Caleb’s face was beet red and he looked everywhere except at Molly but Molly thought that he could live with it since Caleb had told him he looked good before. 

“Let’s go and charm an ambassador”, Molly said with a wide grin and made a small curtsey. Fjord snorted and Beau laughed, but Molly’s eyes rested on Caleb, who seemed to breathe in a very concentrated manner. Then he put out his arm to Molly and Molly felt his heart stumble. 

He took the arm. 

“Auf geht’s”, Caleb muttered. 

Molly considered for the hundredth time to learn Zemnian.

### II.

“Fjord, why are you being all gloomy?”, Nott wanted to know while she gingerly counted all her new crossbow-bolts. Fjord’s usually carefully guarded face was an almost painful grimace while he watched Jester try on several dresses. 

When Jester went shopping, everyone was involved. Molly loved it because he loved it when Jester was happy and excited and he enjoyed fashion—but Fjord usually looked as if he was trying to give birth to a baby beholder. 

“I just don’t like shopping that much”, Fjord said. Molly rolled his eyes at Fjord and grinned. 

“You know what would be great? If I tried on some dresses as well”, he prompted, making Fjord groan and Jester cheer. 

“Do you think Caleb and Beau are ok?”, he heard Nott’s voice outside the dressing room. He simply grabbed the first dress that was close to him and didn’t look like a total atrocity—this was mostly to annoy Fjord, after all. 

“Why wouldn’t they be?”, Fjord answered. Molly heard Jester fuss about some lace in the room next to him while one of the merchants fussed over her, telling her how the dress she chose made her look wonderfully slim. 

“Why would I want to look slimmer, though?”, Jester asked, the confusion in her voice so genuine that Molly couldn’t help smiling. He wondered if a red dress wouldn’t be a bit much, but it did have a nice slit revealing his left leg and Molly could’ve sworn that it fit the red of his eyes perfectly. 

When he exited the dressing room, Jester let out an excited “Ohh, Molly!” but Molly didn’t have time to gush about the dress with Jester, because only a heartbeat later a loud rustling and a dull thud came from the door and when Molly’s head turned he saw Caleb, holding only a few scrolls of parchment while two books and even more scrolls lay scattered on the floor around him. 

“Come on, Caleb. Pull yourself together, man”, Beau groaned and started to pick up some of the parchment scrolls. Molly’s eyes caught Caleb’s and there it was again, that wonderful shade of red in the face of Molly wearing dresses. _Once is chance_ , Molly thought, _twice might be a coincidence, but three. Three might make a pattern._

While Caleb got on his knees to pick up his books, Molly turned around to Jester. 

“Hey Jester, do you think I should buy this one?”

### III.

The next chance Molly got to wear a dress was not the red one he had actually bought after Jester’s enthusiastic “Yes!”, but one of Jester’s dresses. They were too big for him and he didn’t care much for pink—not because of the color per se but the color on him specifically. In Molly’s opinion it clashed horribly with his eyes. 

But after a particular nasty incident with a kind of monster that had been insistent to vomit black, acidic slime everywhere, most of Molly’s clothes had been destroyed. His coat was fine, thanks to Jester’s mending, but he had no pants left and since he had been carrying his bag with him… well. 

Molly wouldn’t worry so much about having no pants, but being a Tiefling drew enough attention and most of the time they didn’t need more attention. 

Now he sat on Jester’s bed in a light blue dress that was all frilly and hanging from one of his shoulders because he was way skinnier than Jester. Jester seemed content, though. 

“Light blue is very nice on your skin, Molly”, Jester said and tied a ribbon with a matching color to one of his horns. 

“I could’ve worn my red one”, Molly said with a grin while Jester arranged his jewelry around the ribbon. “Thankfully that’s in your bag.”

“Oh, you know, I really like sharing my stuff. The red one is way too tight to be comfortable. And Beau never wants to wear any of my dresses, so this is really nice.”

“Hey”, came Beau’s voice from a few feet away, “your dresses are awesome, they’re just not for me.”

Molly snorted at the thought of Beau in a frilly dress with lace and little bows. 

“Do you think Fjord and Caleb got all the slime off by now?”, Jester mused and sat down beside Molly before curling up on the bed and putting her head on one of his thighs. Molly put his hands into Jester’s curls immediately. He was glad that he found someone who was able to put up with his tactile behavior—because touching people was like breathing to him. 

Yasha got used to it after a while at the carnival, but she was gone quite often. So now Molly had Jester to cuddle with. If he was being perfectly honest with himself he would love to touch Caleb all the time as well. But Caleb wasn’t into physical affection as far as Molly knew—usually he shrank into himself when someone got too close. So Molly kept his distance most of the time. 

He remembered the first time Caleb saw him in a dress and the ball they had attended together. When the ambassador had gotten a bit too touchy even for Molly’s tastes—especially with someone who wasn’t his type at all—Caleb had seemed offended, angry. Angry enough to blast a hole into the ballroom floor to get the ambassador away from Molly and burn off the guy’s eyebrows in the process. 

Molly sighed. 

All this behavior pointed to—well. Maybe not. 

There was a knock on the door. 

“Yes, come in, nobody is naked!”, Jester called. 

The door opened and Fjord and Caleb entered the room. Fjord was wearing some of his usual clothes but Caleb looked as if he borrowed something as well. Since the clothes he wore were too big for him Molly guessed that they belonged to Fjord. Maybe there was a hint of jealousy, a little jab inside his ribcage. 

It was rendered neutral the moment Caleb laid eyes on Molly in Jester’s dress. 

_Three is a pattern,_ Molly thought to himself while grinning up at Caleb. He stuck his tongue out. 

“Like my outfit?”, he teased. Caleb’s cheeks looked as if someone ignited firecrackers on them and he averted his eyes so fast, Molly almost believed Caleb hadn’t looked at him at all. Jester got up from his thigh to giggle about Caleb basically drowning in Fjord’s clothes. 

Molly’s heart stumbled in his chest and he groaned internally. Feelings were a mess. He might have to drink himself into a stupor later to get a hold of himself and forget about the way Caleb’s hands turned into fists and his face lit up when he looked at Mollymauk, as if he had a hard time not reaching out and touching him as well.

### IV.

When the vengeful nobleman from Nicodranas came to hunt Jester down, Molly volunteered as decoy. It was the logical thing to do—he was also a Tiefling and with a bit of help from his disguise kit he could turn his skin blue. He was a melee-fighter other than Jester, so it made sense that she would be kept out of harm’s way. 

This also meant that Molly got to wear a dress again. 

“I don’t think this is a good idea”, Caleb had murmured. Molly had chosen to ignore him. 

Now they were in a battle with quite a few mercenaries and of course—of course they had a mage. 

“Bring that mage down!”, Fjord shouted across the battlefield while Jester’s colorful lollipop floated across the forest clearing to punch one of the mercenaries into the ground. 

“And take those shackles off of Molly!”, Yasha shouted back while she was locked in combat with three mercenaries at once. Molly could hear Nott scramble behind him to get his hands free but the mage kept throwing spells at them. Molly couldn’t see Caleb. 

“Where is Caleb?”

“He’s over there with Jester”, Nott answered hastily and then Molly’s hands were finally free. Nott threw his swords in Molly’s lap and ran off again, firing one of her bolts into the back of one of Yasha’s attackers. 

Molly rushed past Beau who screamed obscenities at one of the enemy fighters as if her words could actually hurt him as much as her punches. Molly almost forgot that he was still wearing one of Jester’s dresses as he ducked under spells and arrows and then swirled around with his swords to decapitate one of the enemies surrounding Fjord. 

Nott’s scream made Molly turn around and almost fall over his own feet as he saw her being thrown back, flying through the air and crashing into one of the trees nearby. The enemy mage had his hands outstretched in her direction and Molly cursed under his breath, but he had no chance of getting to the mage to make him stop hurting Nott.

At the sound of Nott screaming Caleb stepped forward from behind the tree and the mage turned around instinctively, as if he was able to feel the presence of one of his own as Caleb made a few complicated gestures with his hand—but the other man was faster. 

The scorching ray of magical fire flew towards Caleb and Molly saw his blue eyes widen. 

With as much force as he could manage Molly threw himself between Caleb and the flames to bridge the distance in time, causing Jester’s dress on his body to light up immediately as the spell hit him. Molly knew that he was resistant to fire, but it still hurt as he stretched his arms out wide to shield Caleb from the flaming heat. 

_“YOUR DICK IS THE SMALLEST MY MOM HAS EVER SEEN”_ , Jester screamed in Infernal, causing the mage to blink in confusion and pain. Molly could barely breathe. He went down on his knees and almost lost one of his swords in the same moment Caleb’s spell flew past him and hit the mage in the middle of his chest. Then Fjord’s falchion pierced him from behind.

“Mollymauk, you foolish, mad—“

Molly gasped for air and held onto his swords as Caleb helped him up, his fingers touching a patch of burned skin. Molly bit his lips to stop himself from shouting out in pain.

“Sorry for the dress, Jester”, he croaked as she rushed past. 

“I’ll buy some new ones, don’t worry about it, Molly”, she called and threw her hands out to him to heal some of his wounds before running over to where Nott had fallen. 

“Mollymauk, are you ok?”

Soft fingers touched Molly’s naked shoulder. The dress was almost completely burned off, leaving Molly mostly naked in the clearing. 

“I will be. Fire is mostly fine for me. DUCK!”

Molly grabbed Caleb and pulled him down. 

“It was a very pretty dress though.”

Molly almost missed the words uttered by Caleb as their wizard threw a scorching ray out, hitting three of the men at the same time. Molly couldn’t stop himself, he put his hands over Caleb’s eyes to shield him from the sight of burning people while Yasha and Beau felled the last mercenaries. 

“What are you doing?”, Caleb asked softly. 

“Not sure, to be honest”, Molly said, Caleb’s skin warm and wonderfully unhurt under his fingers. All he wanted was for Caleb to not go to that dark place he sometimes went to when he saw people burn. Adrenaline was coursing through Molly’s blood after being lit on fire and from the thrill of the fight. But there was also the very hasty thumping of his heartbeat and Molly was pretty sure that it was caused by a certain shabby someone complimenting his dress. 

The others found them like that—Molly kneeling in front of Caleb, his hands covering Caleb’s eyes and with patches of Molly’s skin burned and full of blisters. Caleb did not move or ask Molly to take his hands away and honestly, Molly just wanted to touch Caleb for a bit longer. 

“Is something wrong with Caleb’s eyes?”, Nott shrieked as soon as she reached them. 

“No. His eyes are—“

Beautiful as ever. 

“Fine.”

Finally—finally Molly took his hands away and revealed Caleb’s face, a little dirty and sweaty from the fighting and a little red, but otherwise unharmed. 

“That was a very brave thing you did, Molly. Thank you”, Nott said quietly. Molly managed a grin despite his exhaustion. 

“Can’t let my favorite wizard get turned to charcoal now, can I?”, he answered, his eyes never leaving Caleb’s face. Caleb stared back at him, surprisingly steady and almost a little too intense for Molly’s tastes, because it made his heart stutter in his chest and his hands feel clammy from all the nervous energy. 

Fjord put Molly’s coat around his shoulders to cover him up. Molly sighed and slumped down. 

“I don’t think I want to walk back”, he said, looking at his unfamiliarly blue skin. But this is worth it, he thought. Because Jester is safe now and Caleb didn’t burn to death. It’s all fine. 

“I can carry you to the cart”, Yasha offered, not even waiting for Molly’s answer. She simply picked him up as if he weighed nothing, tucked him into his own coat and looked down on him with a searching look as if to check if Molly was really fine. 

“I’m ok”, he said. She nodded. 

“I’m glad”, she answered and started walking. “And so is Caleb.”

Molly wondered how obvious he was when even Yasha realized he had a massive crush on their wizard.

### V.

Being in love was exhausting. 

Molly had never been in love before—as far as he knew. He wasn’t particularly interested in Lucien’s love life—as far as Molly was concerned Lucien could’ve been married to the love of his life and Molly wouldn’t ever want to see that person again. 

Sex and casual flirting were different, something Molly found fun. Feelings, on the other hand, not so much. 

His heart seemed to be in hyperactive mode whenever he so much as looked at Caleb. Whoever invented the process and symptoms of falling in love clearly didn’t know what they were doing. If it were any other person Molly liked, he might have flirted harder, he might even proposition all those dirty things that came to his mind when he lay awake at night and thought about Caleb. 

But alas, Caleb was pretty much like a panicked deer when it came to flirting and being touched. 

So Molly was left the pining idiot he was, following Caleb with his eyes wherever he went, volunteering for second watches—which were always the worst ones—just to spend time with him. He even got around to inquire about Caleb’s magic just to see his face light up and listen to him go on and on about spell components and casting times and Molly only understood half of it but just hearing Caleb talk made him so happy that he wanted to puke his guts out. 

Being in love was definitely the worst. 

“You’re almost as grumpy as Beau these days”, Nott remarked and looked at Molly curiously. Molly, of course, had been watching Caleb again. 

“Say that again and I might turn you inside out”, he warned. Nott didn’t seem fazed at all. She took a big swig from her flask and followed his gaze to where Caleb was reading a book. There wasn’t much to see per se, but Molly was pretty sure that he had never seen anything more alluring than Caleb feeling safe and unguarded with a mug of steaming tea and a book. 

Ugh. 

“Give me some of your booze”, he demanded and held out his glass to Nott who narrowed her eyes at him but complied, filling his glass to the brim. Molly chugged it down in one go. 

“One more.”

“Why are you grumpy?”, Nott wanted to know. 

“Give me more booze and I might tell you”, he lied. 

Nott snorted and filled his glass again. 

“It doesn’t matter anyway”, she said and watched him chugging the second drink as well, “I know that you’re in love with Caleb.”

Molly almost choked on his drink while Nott kept watching him with a knowing look. This was not a conversation Molly wanted to have. With Nott of all people. 

“Why would you think that?” 

Nott raised her brow. For someone so small she was surprisingly good at looking down on people—a skill she had developed over time. Molly found this disapproving look way too powerful. He didn’t have a childhood or a mother, not that he knew, but this was how it must be like to come home after curfew and try to lie about it.

“He’s my boy. I know when people look at him. I mean, _look_. And you’ve been staring holes into his coat for weeks now. I’m not stupid, you know?”

Molly looked at her and considered deflecting, changing the topic, hell, he would even make up an attraction to Jester if it would keep Nott off his heels. But Molly hadn’t talked about his crush with anyone yet and it was as if he was bursting at the seams with all those terrible emotions bottled up inside him. 

“Fine, you’re right. But it’s not like I can bloody do anything about it”, he hissed und held his glass in her direction again. 

Nott filled it a third time.

“I don’t want him hurt, but I see the way he looks at you, too. And don’t get me started on that whole cross dressing thing you have going on”, Nott said. 

Molly snorted. 

“Is it cross dressing when you wear dresses and are not a guy in the traditional sense?”

Nott sighed. 

“Whatever. I know he likes it when you wear dresses, cross or not cross”, Nott said and took some more swigs from her flasks. She left her mask off almost all the time now, showing her jagged teeth and huge yellow eyes wherever they went. With a certain reputation came fear and people recognized them as the Mighty Nein more often than not—a group they didn’t want to pick fights with. 

“I thought so”, Molly muttered and threw Caleb another look. 

Nott stayed quiet for some time, taking a few more swigs and filling Molly’s glass with her never ending alcohol supply. 

“You could put on that red dress and I can get the others out of here”, Nott suggested while Molly drank his fifth glass of bad whiskey. He could feel a buzz at the back of his head already. 

“Why? You want me to seduce him? He’s probably going to run away as soon as he figures out we’re alone in the room”, Molly answered. Nott rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t be an idiot, Molly. Put on that fucking dress. And if you hurt my boy, I’ll shoot you in your sleep”, she said and ushered away, surprisingly steady on her feet. 

Molly was pretty sure that he wouldn’t be as steady as Nott when he got up but at the thought of everyone leaving and—this was a horrible idea. 

He had to do it. 

Molly knew he was hammered as soon as he stepped onto the stairs to their rooms and needed three tries to take the first two steps. It was a small wonder that he even managed to get to his room unscathed, let alone find the dress among his things. Usually putting on a dress would take him half a minute and after almost falling over himself two times he managed to get the dress on. 

He knew that Caleb liked him in dresses. Nott told him that Caleb liked him in dresses. So what Molly wanted to do now was make Caleb get this fucking dress off him as fast as possible, which seemed weirdly doable after Nott’s pep talk. 

Molly considered putting on lipstick but he decided against it. If he wanted to snog the fuck out of Caleb lipstick would simply make them both look like clowns. 

Molly didn’t like clowns. 

He liked Caleb. And sex. And ideally both things together at the same time. 

Damn, he was drunk. 

There was a small knock on the door that made Molly spin around. And there was Caleb, looking slightly concerned. 

“Nott told me you wanted to—why are you wearing a dress?”

Molly opened his mouth to explain but his words escaped him. All his smooth talking and swindling and his bullshitting in the face of stressful situations didn’t prepare him for falling in love with the human equivalent of a mimosa. 

“I like dresses”, he slurred and felt stupid. Caleb definitely made him stupid. And gods, he was so fucking smart and Molly was a babbling mess of pining and unrequited horniness. 

Why did his life lead to this?

“I ah—I noticed. Ja”, Caleb murmured, his eyes now darting away from Molly’s face. Molly considered to just go for it, just kiss him right on the lips, push him up against the wall and draw sweet little noises out of Caleb, but Molly had seen Caleb’s panic and his discomfort when people touched him. 

“I am very drunk right now”, Molly informed Caleb. “And you can’t hold this against me, if I say anything really dumb you should just forget it and pretend I never said it.”

Caleb’s eyes flickered back to his face and Molly watched as Caleb slowly closed the door behind him. 

“Ok, we can do that, ja”, Caleb answered. His hands were fidgeting and he looked agitated. Molly felt miserable. 

“Listen, I just. Ok, fuck it, this is all Nott’s fault, yeah? She made me come up here and I nearly fell down the stairs two times and she said I should—Ugh. Fuck. Ok, here’s the thing. I might have feelings. Weird, inappropriate and very much unwelcome feelings. And I know that you’re not into this. Or me. Or people, in general. I just. I’m making a fool of myself right now, and usually that doesn’t bother me but I—“

Molly stopped and sat down on the bed. 

For the longest, most terrible time nothing happened. Then Molly heard hesitant steps and finally the bed dipped down beside him and Caleb sat down. Their shoulders almost touched and Molly suddenly wished he would have just left his coat on. 

“Feelings”, Caleb said very softly. 

“Oh, fuck off”, Molly said. 

“I don’t burn ambassadors’ eyebrows off for just anyone, Mollymauk.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t throw myself between flames and just anyone either.”

There was a long moment of silence and then Caleb spoke again. 

“You are very drunk.”

“Yeah”, Molly answered. 

“So… how about—what if you go to sleep now. And then we talk a bit more in the morning, when you’re sober again.”

“To be honest that sounds like a terrible idea”, Molly said frankly and he heard a small laugh beside him. Maybe this wasn’t so terrible. It had been horrible at first, then it had been a bit less horrifying—even though there hadn’t been any kisses and way too many clothes for anything Molly might have hoped for. 

“What about calculated risks?”, he wanted to know. Caleb smiled at him and Molly thought that if he were still standing his legs might’ve given out from under him.

Damn. 

“Every moment with you is a calculated risk, Mollymauk Tealeaf.”

Molly groaned and simply flopped down on the bed, curling around Caleb’s backside like a cat and giving him a slap on the shoulder with his tail. 

“I’ll just sleep and hope my dignity grows back over night”, he murmured and pushed his face into the pillow. He basically admitted his feelings. While being drunk and wearing a dress. The original plan to seduce Caleb masterfully in this rather marvelous piece of clothing had gone awry after only two seconds but Molly should have seen it coming. 

Drunk Molly was a chaotic force of nature and nothing could be planned when too much alcohol was involved. 

“Gute Nacht, Mollymauk”, Caleb uttered under his breath and a blanket was placed over his shoulders in such a gentle manner that Molly almost felt like crying.

### V + I

When Molly woke up, the first thing he noticed was that his hangover wasn’t as bad as he’d feared. The second thing he noticed was that he was still wearing the dress—which made sense because he never got around to compel Caleb to take it off of him. 

And then there was Frumpkin. 

The cat lay beside him on the bed, sleeping soundly on Molly’s pillow. Molly’s heart went into overdrive immediately which wasn’t exactly the gentlest way to wake up. Frumpkin wasn’t impressed when Molly sat up abruptly and scrambled off the bed to find the washing room. 

Kissing someone when the inside of your mouth tasted as if a small animal had died inside there was a bad idea, so Molly spent the better part of half an hour in the bathroom to make himself as presentable as possible. Maybe he should just take the damn dress off and behave like a normal person for once. 

But then again, Molly was very bad at behaving like normal people. 

Before he could talk himself out of it he knocked on Caleb’s door and to his surprise Caleb opened after only a few seconds, looking as if he’d been awake for hours. Nott was nowhere to be seen. 

“Caleb, I swear to Bahamut, if I don’t get to kiss you right now I might—“

He had no opportunity to finish his sentence. 

Caleb’s lips were on his and Molly made a sound somewhere between a moan and a surprised yelp. He pushed one of his hands into Caleb’s hair and grabbed his shirt collar with the other one to pull Caleb closer, to kiss him harder. 

Molly couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t even think. 

Caleb made a small sound in the back of his throat and Molly pushed him backwards to kick the door shut behind them, his body pressing against Caleb’s, trying to bring them impossibly closer together. Damn, he had wanted to feel Caleb under his fingers for so long, he was dizzy with the actual sensation of it. 

“Didn’t you want to talk about feelings?”, Caleb panted, his hands shaking so hard that Molly was afraid he might faint at any moment. 

“Feelings, yeah. Sure. I have those. For you”, Molly said while peppering Caleb’s face with kisses. “Can we please keep making out now?”

Caleb’s eyes were dark, his mouth slightly open and his lips already swollen—as if he hadn’t kissed anyone in a very long time. _I did this to him,_ Molly thought in a haze of arousal and a heat wave of want. His insides felt as if they had been set on fire. 

“I am afraid I am rather hopelessly in love with you, Mollymauk Tealeaf”, Caleb rasped, his eyes closed and his cheeks the darkest shade of red Molly had yet seen on him. Molly’s insides dissolved into a swarm of butterflies and he swallowed heavily as he leaned forward and kissed Caleb’s cheeks, the tip of his nose, his closed eyelids and his forehead. 

“Fuck you, Mr. Caleb”, he whispered, his voice cracking. “I’m terribly in love with you too.”

Caleb’s eyes opened, his pupils blown wide and from where Molly’s hand now rested on Caleb’s neck he could feel his pulse racing. Molly wanted to make it race even faster. 

“Please tell me I can touch you more”, Molly croaked, helplessly pressing himself closer to Caleb. He was already half hard in his dress that seemed like the most foolish fashion choice right now because it was tight and limited his movements. 

“Yes, please.”

Caleb’s voice was barely more than a whisper but it was enough for Molly. He pulled his dress up as far as he could manage and threw Caleb a pointed look. Caleb blinked at him, dazed and a little confused until he realized what Molly was asking of him. He helped Molly lift the dress over his head and onto the floor it went. 

“Will you wear dresses for me more often?”, Caleb asked hoarsely and his eyes raked over Molly’s naked body as if he was drinking it in. 

“Darling, I’ll wear whatever you like”, Molly purred before taking Caleb’s face in his hands, pressing his lips to Caleb’s once more. Caleb’s back hit the wall behind him and Molly pressed his body against Caleb’s, pushing his thigh between Caleb’s skinny legs and forcing them open. He bit Caleb’s bottom lip and got a desperate, needy moan that went straight between his legs. 

Fuck. 

Molly knew he wouldn’t last. He’d had sex with so many different people but never like _this_ , never with his heart beating so fast that he was almost afraid it might break his ribcage. He kept kissing Caleb, again and again and Caleb opened up for him, let Molly’s tongue in and moaned helplessly every time Molly bit his lips and grabbed his hair a little harder than necessary. 

Molly wanted to _ruin_ him. 

But right now all he could do was press his crotch against Caleb’s thigh, rutting against him like a desperate and inexperienced teenager while Caleb held onto him and panted his name in between kisses, his shaking hands holding onto Mollymauk like a drowning man in the open sea. 

“Don’t stop”, Caleb whispered and his voice was so needy, so desperate—it sent Molly right over the edge and he came all over Caleb’s pants untouched. Caleb followed just seconds after him, his knees giving out as his orgasm hit him, so Molly had to hold him upright while still breathing heavily. 

“Will you ever wear a dress for me?”, Molly croaked and pressed a few soft kisses to Caleb’s throat. Caleb didn’t answer for a few heartbeats and Molly was afraid he might pass out. But then his blue eyes opened, still a little unfocused and he smiled blurrily at Molly. 

“For you that is a risk I would probably take, Mr. Mollymauk.”


End file.
